Sword Cathedral
The Sword Cathedral is a sacred building located near Town of Meria at the spot where the Sword Magess first heard the voice of Argetlahm. The cathedral was build here in honor of the Sword Magess sacrifice, so that it would not be forgotten with the passage of time. This is also the location where the "New Knight Squad Ceremony" is held at the beginning of Wild Arms 2, and where Ashley obtains his ability to be transform into KnightBlazer. Wild Arms 2 Storyline As soon as Ashley arrives at the place for the ceremonial we see for the first time the great hall of the place. The squad of knights trained in guerrilla tactics was established to fend of terrorists and increasinlgy strong, brutal, and fearsome monsters, as well as unstable world.The knight squad organized as a backup for Meria Boule has ... The advantage of independent authority allowing it to respond quickly to a variety of situations, Agile Remote Mission Squad (Arms). The commander emphasizes the importance of the existence of the squadron and initiates the ceremony, soon two soldiers bring a sword and a soldier next to Ashley says that this part is essensial for the formation, although it is the first time that it has seen. A man there nearby says those just knight, blessings will be conferred upon them by the Sword Magess, he instructs them to try to draw the Guardian Blade, Argetlahm, which banished the old blaze, he says to he who thinks he is no hero, go ahead and draw the sword. He begs the sword to show them the birth of a new hero. Once, there was a blaze of disaster that stained Filgaia with its crimson flames, the flames from the earth scorched the heavens, the blazing whirlwinds threated the planet's very future, making clung to their only hope of surviving to this life-or-death crisis.The Sword magess. Born as the daughter of a nameless petty nobleman, she was drawn to the call of the Guardian Blade, named Argetlahm. With no way to fight, the people cast their hopes on the Magess Sword and believed in the future. The night of the seventh day after obtaining the sword. wrapped in a torrent of light, the Magess vanished from Filgaia together with the Blaze of Disaster. Leaving behind Argetlahm plunged deep in the earth. time passed... the guardian blade began to be treated as a symbol of power, but the people had no idea that their famililiar legends of the past would have meaning the present and in the future. One by one the soldiers go up to the sword and try to pull, but none of them can even move it, one of the soldiers whispers to Ashley that it was a waste of time, he says that since the ceremony was created approximately years, nobody could even move the sword, the soldier says that this means that from the beginning the sword has already been planed this way, like the ceremony and as a symbol of power the sword is meaningless. Ashley confidently says that it is not impossible for him to be the hero, he says that since childhood he has observed the heroes who have protected everyone. The soldier watches him for his turn. For an instant Ashley believed she could have taken the sword, no one was able to remove the sword after all. Later during the banquet he talks again with the soldier from before, Ashley believes that the fact that no one has removed the sword is because there is a reason for this, he explains that for a hero to appear so suddenly is because together with him a great danger would exist for there to be a need for a hero. The soldier says that this is an interesting way of thinking and Ashley says everything is fine as it is. Ashley talks to the commander who says they are affiliated with Meria Boule but that may not stay that way forever. He says that the new reforms go beyond national limits to activities aimed at maintaining international peace. They need to make sure that ARMS will not be involved in anything shameful. Ashley agrees with the commander who lets him escape that the person he fears the most is Ash himself, he says not to enjoy the banquet because the next day they would have commitment. At that moment during the banquet, a kind of earthquake begins to swing all over the place, as vibrations from the back of the room begin to bewilder all, terrifyingly some soldiers begin to turn into a frightening creature, as if it were some kind of powerful magic. the soldiers one by one begin to turn, Ashley watches frightened, while the soldiers are transformed and another shouts by orders, the commander of the command to leave the place immediately. The group that is left flees to the main gate, but this one was locked, they are surrounded by the soldiers who now are horrific monsters. A mysterious voice speaks to Ashley through his heart, he ends up being the only one there conscious even if turned into a monster. He sets off for the hall where the sword is, on the way he confronts several of his colleagues who are now monsters, he can remove the sword with ease. After getting the sword Ashley enters a kind of dream, in the place there is only one woman, the woman in the light, she asks him to make a wish, he says he wants to get home. The woman asks if this is an important promise. She says it's okay anyone who could use the sword ever showed again. If he is ready to take responsibility she would grant him the sword, Ashley says he has made a promise and must fulfill it. He regains consciousness on the floor of the great hall, an old man with long gray hair comes towards him, the man introduces himself as Irving Vold Valeria, he says that their connection is the univocal hope that continues from the past to the future in other words their encounter signifies the fate of the earth itself The old man extends his hand to Ashley who, as he tries to reach her, ends up fainting, he wakes up all time already in Meria. Enemies During the storyline * Protoblazer Gallery SwordCathedral01.png SwordCathedral03.png SwordCathedral04.png SwordCathedral06.png SwordCathedral07.png SwordCathedral09.png SwordCathedral10.png SwordCathedral11.png SwordCathedral12.png Category:Locations Category:Wild Arms 2 dungeons Category:Wild Arms 2